This invention relates generally to work allocation in an assembly line, and more specifically to operation assignment problems in a printed circuit (PC) board assembly process.
The problem faced by engineers designing a new surface mount technology (SMT) production line fairly represents the difficulty encountered by other manufacturers of low-volume, high technology printed circuit assemblies (PCAs). The assemblies have relatively low component part commonality. Demand for the products varies greatly. And the plant must provide support-life boards for discontinued products as well as prototype boards for a multitude of new products.
The "greedy board" approach proved especially useful for the problem at hand because it weighs volume against part commonality when assigning boards to cells. Other group technology technique typically ignore the impact of volume. The algorithm requires a list of boards, board volumes, and a bill of materials for each board.